The present invention broadly relates to protective head coverings, and more particularly to protective head coverings for use during sporting or recreational activities.
Individuals that participate in sporting and recreational activities that include the risk of injury usually wear protective headgear. For example, since rollerblading introduces the risk of head injuries, participants are encouraged to wear commercially available protective headwear.
Conventional headwear typically includes helmets formed of lightweight rigid materials that cover a substantial portion of the wearer's head. Although lightweight and ergonomically designed, they tend to be relatively bulky and thus difficult to transport. Furthermore, these helmets tend to be unsightly and aesthetically unappealing. As younger individuals are rather fashion conscious and tend to travel light, the foregoing shortcomings lessens the likelihood that conventional helmets will be worn.
Another deterrent to procuring and wearing protective headwear is the cost. Most conventional protective helmets are relatively expensive. Consequently, participants that should be wearing helmets often do not, thus substantially increasing the chance of these individuals suffering head injuries.
Due to the foregoing and other shortcomings of full head helmets for use during recreational and sporting activities, an object of this invention is to provide a novel protective head covering that is adaptable for use and thus compatible with aesthetically appealing conventional headwear, such as baseball caps.
Another object of this invention is to provide a protective head device that is relatively lightweight, relatively low cost, and relatively comfortable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a protective head covering that has relatively few components, and is relatively easy to manufacture.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a protective head covering that is relatively easy to use.
Other general and more specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear from the drawings and description which follow.